


It Must Be Love (WtD fanvid)

by Joodiff



Series: Joodiff's WtD Fanvids [4]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/pseuds/Joodiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippy B/G fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Love (WtD fanvid)

Another shippy B/G video - first posted on Tumblr, now on Vimeo.

**Music** : Madness "It Must Be Love"

**Video** : BBC TV "Waking the Dead"

* * *

**July 2016 update** \- sorry, due to copyright strikes on my Vimeo account, this video is no longer available. You can try looking for it via <http://fanvidsbyjoodiff.tumblr.com/>


End file.
